Mi universo de hijos del pecado
by BigDaddyLoud2509
Summary: Aquí teneís información acerca de los 20 hijos que existen en mi universo de hijos del pecado. Y de los cuales realizaré futuros oneshots.. Esto lo iré actualizando cuando tenga tiempo libre, a diario si es posible. Espero les guste. Como dato, los 20 son hijos de Lincoln.
1. Leno Loud

**LENO LOUD**

* * *

_**Madre:**_ Lori Loud

_**APARIENCIA**_

Leno es un chico de cabello rubio y corto, con una musculatura bastante decente. Viste con una chaqueta casual de color azul y por dentro una camiseta de color blanco, tambien usa jeans largos de color azul oscuro.

_**PERSONALIDAD**_

Leno es alguien un tanto pesado, arrogante e inmaduro, pero cuando se trata de su familia, da lo mejor de sí para mejorar como persona. En la escuela o preparatoria disfrutar de impresionar a las chicas que se le encuentre, pero si un rival se atreve a meterse en su camino, no dudara en ponerse celoso y proceder a destruirlo.

Dentro de su casa, Leno es servicial y leal a todas las instrucciones de su madre Lori, e incluso tiene impulsos a decir la palabra "Literalmente", por lo que su disciplina llega en parte ser buena, pero también heredó un hábito casual de su padre, uno que disfruta mucho en su tiempo libre: Los videojuegos.

Cuando en su casa no está ayudando a su madre, o haciéndole alguna molestia a su hermana Lora, se encuentra todo el santo día jugando en todas sus consolas, pasando juegos en la máxima dificultad, el online competivo, sacando todos logros, etc.

_**ASPIRACIONES**_

Gracias a su gran amor y habilidad con los videojuegos, Leno no duda que en un futuro podría volverse un gamer de élite profesional, y es eso lo que aspira a ser, pero eso practica mucho diariamente.

_**RELACIONES**_

**Lori**: Como ya se había mencionado antes, Leno ama, aprecia y tiene un gran respeto y admiración por su madre, siempre fue un chico obediente y disciplinado gracias a su madre, la cual también se aseguró de que tuviera una alegre infancia.

**Lincoln:** El albino se ha encargado de darle diversión a su vida, de pequeño era un imposible que Leno lo venciera en los videojuegos, pero en su adolescencia, ahora Lincoln teme enfrentarlo.

**Leni: **En la ausencia de Lori y Lincoln, es Leni quien cuidó de él, de hecho Leni siempre estuvo apoyando a Lori en la crianza de su hijo, por lo que ésta última muy agradecido, decidió nombrar a su hijo como "Leno" en honor a su apreciada hermana Leni.

**Lora: **De vez en cuando a Leno le gusta molestar a su débil hermana, por el hecho de que ella es mala en los videojuegos, pero de vez en cuando recurre a su ayuda cuando necesita una especie de información videojugabilística a través de páginas ocultas en lo más profundo del internet. También recurre de inmediato a su cuidado cada vez que se enferma, para Leno, su hermana Lora es lo más importante en su vida.

**Lissander: **Cuando se trata del hijo de Leni, en casa son los mejores amigos, pero fuera de ella, a veces llegan a ser rivales de forma accidental. A veces cuando Leno no recibe la suficiente atención por parte de las chicas, suele ser Lissander quien la recibe, pero sin la intención de molestarlo, aún así Leno admite estar algo celoso de él.

_**GUSTOS**_

—Los videojuegos

—La atención de las chicas.

—Proteger a su hermana Lora.

—Participar en torneos de gamers.

—Ayudar a su madre Lori.

—Jugar con Lissander.

—Decir "Literalmente"

—Lucir bien cuando va a salir.

—Sentirse el mejor.

_**DISGUSTOS**_

—Las ideas de LJ

—Las bromas de Lewis

—La arrogancia de Landon

—No recibir suficiente atención

—No poder jugar videojuegos.

—Las correcciones de Lora a su comportamiento. (Es terco)

—La suciedad.

—La completa oscuridad.

—La soledad.

—Los estudios. (Aunque saca buenas notas)


	2. Lora Loud

**LORA LOUD**

* * *

_**Madre:**_ Lori Loud

_**APARIENCIA**_

Lora es rubia (Con un tono bastante blanqueado), con el cabello de escoba que tiene su madre. Bastante delgada y de estatura un tanto baja. Viste con una camiseta rayada vertical de color azul y blanca, junto con una falda de un azul un poco más oscuro.

_**PERSONALIDAD**_

Se ha de decir que Lora es una genio de las computadoras y una experta en tecnología. Su afán por aprender más de ella se debe al primer teléfono móvil que su madre Lori le regaló, se vició con él, sumándole también una laptop que le compraría su padre Lincoln posteriormente.

Lora en sus etapas de adolescencia dedicó su vida a hacer trabajos a través del internet (además de estudiar), cosa que Lincoln le decidió sacar provecho, convirtiéndola en una pequeña fuente de ingresos para la aeronave Loud, en la cual su padre le provee el 80% del dinero que ella producía, y con él lo compartía con sus hermanos, o bien lo gastaba en sus caprichos y necesidades.

Pero lo negativo de Lora reside en su salud, ya que es una chica con un cuerpo sumamente delicado, si la comparamos con su hermano/primo Landon: Un golpe que para el hijo varón de Lynn es inofenivo, para la hija de Lori podría ser mortal. Su debilidad también la ha llevado a tener poca fuerza física, razón por la cual Lincoln y Lori se vieron en la necesidad de vigilarla y advirtirle sobre alguna actividad que requiera un alto esfuerzo físico.

Por si tampoco fuera suficiente, también es propensa a tener enfermedades, por lo que muchas veces se suelen encontrar en cama. Todos estos son los motivos por los cuales su gemelo Leno es tan sobreprotector con ella a pesar de que la molesta un poco.

Para finalizar, como persona Lora es un ángel muy amable, pero si la haces enojar, se convertirá en un demonio.

_**ASPIRACIONES**_

Lora en su adolescencia sueña algún día con ser una gran informática, una muy buena empresaria, y sacar el máximo provecho a la tecnología electrónica, abriendo paso a nuevas redes sociales y plataformas al gusto de sus clientes.

_**RELACIONES**_

**Lori:** Su madre es la razón de ser de Lora. Ella igualmente como suele hacer con Leno, realiza tratos exigentes a su hija, por supuesto siendo consciente de sus problemas físicos. Lora siempre ha adorado los cuidados de su madre y la ve como un ejemplo a seguir, ignorando por supuesto sus puntos malos.

**Lincoln:** Lora en su adolescencia ha requerido más aportes por parte de su padre que de su progenitora. El albino fue el principal responsable de brindarle todas las necesidades para mejorar su salud y de enseñarle sobre marketing, instrucciones que la rubia siguió al pie de la letra, obteniendo ingresos a través del internet y mejorando cada vez más.

Para Lincoln, Lora es de los mayores orgullos que ha conseguido a través de su amplia paternidad.

**Leno: **El gemelo de Lora a veces recurre a en su ayuda en la mayoría de sus problemas. Pero otras veces solo la molesta por diversión. Pero lo importante cabe cuando Lora se enferma o le pasa algo malo, si es el caso, Leno siempre estará presente para ella en 24/7 con el fin de que se pueda mejorar.

**Lena:** La hija de Leni es la mejor amiga que ha podido tener Lora. De vez en cuando le regala muchas cosas (La mayoría suele ser ropa para su vestidor) y Lora en agradecimiento hace inclusive el intento de alguna acción física forzosa con tal de agradecérselo a ella.

**Leonard: **Ya que para ella es común el enfermarse o sufrir algún tipo de lesión, es habitual que se encuentre bajo el cuidado médico del hijo de su tía Lisa. Lora siempre suele decir que existen suficientes gracias para agradecerle a Leonard.

_**GUSTOS**_

—La pizza (Su comida favorita)

—El marketing

—Los trabajos por Internet

—La informática

—La tecnología

—La ropa de verano

—Teléfonos, laptops, tablets, etc.

—¿Leno?

_**DISGUSTOS**_

—Las enfermedades

—El sentirse una inútil (No tiene mucha autoestima)

—Las actividades deportivas de Landon cerca de ella.

—Las travesuras de Leno

—Cuando Lux la involucra en un plan

—La Deep Web (Ha estado allí)

* * *

**PD:** Debo decir un dato muy importante que no había mencionado, y es que cada uno de los 20 posee la misma edad. Esto se debe a que Lincoln hizo el ya saben que con sus 10 hermanas a la vez y cada una tuvo gemelos. Se que es muy loco eso, pero me gusta así.

En cuanto a la edad que posean, dependerá del oneshot en el que aparezcan, en algunos serán niños, en otros adolescente, y en otros serán adultos. Pero en si casi todos los oneshots que escribiré acerca de ellos es cuando poseen 11 años o 15 años, como dije antes, eso depende el tiempo que transcurre en el oneshot.


	3. Lissander Loud

**LISSANDER LOUD**

* * *

_**Madre:**_ Leni Loud

_**APARIENCIA**_

Lissander es un chico de cabello rubio corto, pero menos corto que el de su hermano Leno, más flaco, pero también más alto en comparación a este último. Viste con una camiseta de botones color verde claro con un bolsillo a su izquierda el cual usa siempre para colgar sus gafas de lector, también viste unos jeans azules, y tiene el hábito de colocar un lápiz en cada una de sus orejas.

_**PERSONALIDAD**_

La inteligencia no es el fuerte de Lissander, y eso lo lleva heredado de su madre, pero al menos de vez en cuando aprende cosas enseñadas por sus padres. En sí Lissander fácilmente se podría catalogar como un inútil, y así se sintió en sus primeros años, hasta que descubrió su verdadera pasión: El Dibujo.

Lissander logró hallar su lugar en el mundo cuando tenía 6 años, en un atardecer junto a su madre Leni y su padre Lincoln, al ver tan hermosa escena Lissander quiso inmortalizar ese recuerdo, utilizó su par de gafas, una simple hoja de papel y un lápiz de los cuales su padre siempre solía desechar porque eran muy pequeños, y solo eso le bastó para realizar un tremendo dibujo en el cual se encontraba su padre besando a su madre en medio del hermoso paisaje del atardecer.

Leni y Lincoln estaban tan asombrados del talento que había desplegado su hijo, que el padre no dudó en desembolsar de su cartera, para pagar clases de dibujo para Lissander. El chico de verdad ama mucho la relación de su padre y su madre, tanto así que pegó en la pared de su habitación su primer dibujo, y lo remarcó.

Fuera de su especialidad en el dibujo, Lissander es un chico inocente e ignorante, bastante torpe, pero a la vez gentil. En sus materias suele tener problemas para estudiar, pero cuando se trata de dibujo, él es el rey, el mejor de la clase. También de vez en cuando tiene una que otra admiradora, pero el no tiene ni idea sobre romance, por lo que desaprovecha bastante sus oportunidades, razón por la que su hermano Leno, se suele enojar con él, no es solamente envidia.

_**ASPIRACIONES**_

Lissander aspira a ser un gran artista, realizando obras maestras en cuanto dibujo se refiere, más tarde también tomaría terreno en escultura y de vez en cuando, contribuir a la sociedad en la construcción de nuevas edificiones a través de la arquitectura.

_**RELACIONES**_

**Leni: **Su madre se suele preocuparse un poco de más por el bienestar de su hijo, al punto en el que de vez en cuando lo sobreprotege. Lissander por su parte a pesar de su ingenuidad, inocencia e ignorancia, es muy disciplinado ante las órdenes de su madre, a quien ama mucho. Aunque Leni tuvo que pensar demás para darle un nombre a su hijo, principalmente lo llamaría Leno, pero el nombre ya se lo había dado a Lori para su hijo, así que tuvo que consultar con su marido para acordar el nombre de Lissander (En teoría es una alternativa al nombre "Lisandro")

**Lincoln: **Lissander con su padre suele convivir de hombre a hombre, disfrutando de aventuras y momentos épicos en su vida. Lincoln también apoya al talento de artista de su hijo siendo uno de sus sueños el que Lissander pueda ser una persona muy exitosa. De vez en cuando Lincoln también le da clases para contrarrestar un poco su baja inteligencia... aunque cuesta.

**Leno:** El hijo de Lori se limita a llamarlo por el diminutivo de "Sander". Ambos son hermanos inseparables, y aunque a veces Leno suele ser celoso ante él por lo fácil que atrae a las chicas, la realidad es que en el fondo lo que más le molesta es que su hermano no tenga la capacidad para hablar con ellas.

**Lena:** Al ser su gemela su relación de niños pequeños fue fuerte, ambos se querían el uno al otro como hermanos, pero conforme crecieron Lena se mantuvo distante. De vez en cuando se hacía uno que otro cumplido o favor. La razón de esto último es debido a que Lena gusta de él, pero no se atreve a decírselo, y a las veces que lo ha intentando, la inocencia de Lissander le ha impedido entender eso.

**Lydia:** A veces la hija de Lana necesita de la ayuda de nuevos planos para remodelar la aeronave Loud de vez en cuando, y como su habilidad de trazos es horrenda recurre a su hermano Lissander. Ellos dos se ayudan mutuamente.

_**GUSTOS**_

—El arte (Dibujo, escultura, pintura, arquitectura, etc)

—Pasar tiempo con su familia.

—Los videojuegos (No tanto como a Leno)

—El helado de vainilla (Su favorito)

—El apoyo de sus padres en sus dibujos.

—Proteger a sus hermanos. (A veces llega a preocuparse por ellos)

—Los atardeceres y amaneceres.

—La hermosa relación de sus padres.

_**DISGUSTOS**_

—Realizar dibujos forzados. (Lissander solo dibuja lo que le nace del corazón)

—Los estudios (Le aburren y a diferencia de Leno no se acostumbra a eso)

—La impotencia por no entender una situación

—La oscuridad (Le tiene miedo)

—Lo gore (Se desmaya si ve sangre)


End file.
